La historia al revés
by CastleHeat
Summary: COMPLETA. ¿Qué pasaría si en Knockout el disparo no llegara a alcanzar a Beckett y alcanzara a ...?
1. Chapter 1

…En el funeral de Montgomery…

Castle vio un reflejo a lo lejos. Algo andaba mal. Un reflejo…un destello…eso sólo podía ser…

"¡KATE!"

Se abalanzó sobre ella, la empujó hacia el suelo. Los allí presentes gritaron y se tiraron al suelo, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba. La bala no había dado a Kate. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque, en ese momento, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Un dolor agudo…insoportable.

No podía moverse. Estaba encima de Kate, con los ojos en blanco. Beckett estaba muy asustada. Habían disparado a Castle. Esa bala iba directa a ella y Castle la había parado con su cuerpo. La había salvado la vida sin pensarlo.

"Rick…Rick…RICK! ¿Mírame vale? Mírame…"

"Kate…" -Castle intentaba hablar pero el dolor era tan insoportable…estaba perdiendo la consciencia…

Beckett no podía soportarlo. Su última discusión había acabado tan ma ¿y sí Castle moría? ¿ Y si moría allí por salvarla a ella después de cómo se había portado? Después de todo lo que le había hecho…él siempre había estado a su lado, sin presionarla…¿Si moría sin saber que ella lo amaba?

"Rick…mírame…¿vale? Quédate conmigo Rick. Perdóname. Perdóname Rick."

Kate lloraba. Lloraba porque sentía que la vida de Castle se le escapaba de entre sus manos. No iba a poder soportarlo.

"Kate…per…perdona…me….tu…a…mi..."

"Shhh…Rick…te quiero Rick. Te quiero. No lo olvides. Vamos a ir al hospital, vas a salir de esta. Y cuando te despiertes voy a estar a tu lado. Siempre que te despiertes estaré a tu lado. ¿Vale? ¿Vale Rick? ¿Rick?"

Pero ya no podía hablar. Escuchaba todo lo que Kate le estaba diciendo. Deseaba que ella siguiera hablándole. Pero él ya no podía hablar. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Kate tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó suavemente. "Rick…te prometo que saldrás de está. Y estaré a tu lado. Siempre".


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Expósito le llevó a Beckett un café. Pero ella no podía tomar ni café. Le recordaba demasiado a Castle. Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en horas anteriores le asaltaban continuamente. Había estado a punto de perderlo...estaba a punto de perderlo. Habia discutido con dos médicos porque quería acompañarlo a la sala de oporaciones, cosa que sabía que no podía hacer.

Martha había llegado junto con Alexis, quien lloraba.

"Es tu culpa, Kate, es todo tu culpa. Mi padre te acompaña a todas partes, hace lo que sea por tí, lo que sea...y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. No le has hecho caso. ¡Y MIRA CÓMO ESTÁ AHORA! Como le pase algo, Beckett...como le pase algo a mi padre yo te juro que..."

"ALEXIS, CÁLMATE! Beckett no tiene la culpa de nada de esto. " intervino Martha.

Kate tuvo que alejarse un rato, llorando. Sabía que Alexis tenía razón. Y que como le pasara algo...como le pasara algo...no iba a poder soportarlo. Alexis no podría soportarlo. Ella misma no podría soportarlo. ¿Porqué siempre esperamos a que ocurran cosas malas para decir verdades, para darnos cuenta de lo que teníamos que haber hecho hae mucho tiempo?

Regresó, esperando que el ambiente estuviera algo más relajado. Por el pasillo vio acercarse a Josh. Josh...lo habían dejado hacía ya casi un mes. Josh sabía porqué. Sabía que en la mente de Kate andaba otro hombre, aunque no sabía muy bien quién. Por ello respetó su decisión de romper. Se acercó a Kate y antes de poderla decir nada, Kate le dio un abrazo.

Josh la acarició el pelo.

"Hey, Kate...tranquila. Castle se recuperará. Le hemos extraido la bala. Está un poco débil. Ahora miso está con su madre y con su hija. Luego, si quiere verte, podrás pasar..."

"Josh...gracias"

"No tienes porqué dármelsa, Kate, es mi trabajo" - dijo mientras se alejaba..."Ah, y por cierto...cuida bien de él. Va a necesitar tiempo hasta recuperarse del todo. Va a necesitarte."

Kate sonrió. Josh era un tipo legal. No se arrepentía de haber salido con él. Ni de haber cortado con él.

Ahora sabía que Castle estaba bien. Necesitaba verlo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Necesitaba mirar en sus ojos azules y sentir esa calma que siempre sentía al mirarle.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Justo en ese momento, salían de allí Martha y Alexis.

"Martha...¿puedo pasar a verle ya?"

"Cariño, no quiere verte. No pongas esa cara...dale algo de tiempo. No te preocupes, estáperfectamente. Pero está cansando y necesita recuperar fuerzas. Creo que no quiere que entres para que no le veas en esas condiciones..."

"Martha...tu, no entiendes...necesito verlo..."

Martha la cogió por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos: " Claro que lo entiendo. Pero debes respetar sus deseos. El lleva mucho tiempo respetando los tuyos. Creo que, al menos, le debes eso"

A Kate le cayeron dos lágrimas por la mejilla, que Martha limpió con su mano. "Buenas noches, Kate"

Y allí se quedó Beckett...viendo alejarse a Martha y a Alexis por el largo pasillo del hospital, justo al lado de la puerta tras la cual se encontraba el hombre al que amaba. El hombre que había recibido un disparo por salvarla la vida a ella. El hombre que, por alguna razón, no quería verla.


	3. Chapter 3

Poned esta canción mientras lo leeis, va con el texto.

(.com/watch?v=LLoyNxjhTzc&ob=av3n)

Si siguen los reviews seguiré la historia. También podeis darme ideas, lo que querais. ;). Espero que os guste.

...;...;...;...;...;...;...;...;

Hacía una semana desde que Castle había salido del hospital. Salió por su propio pie, apoyado sobre los hombros de si hija. Kate estaba allí y lo vio salir. Fue la primera y última vez que lo vió desde el disparo. El ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Aún no entendía porqué no quería verla. Quizás no quería entenderlo. Sabía que tenía mas motivos para no querer verla que para querer hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por todo. Y lo que más le dolía es que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía tanto miedo...no sabía si llamarlo o no. No sabía si presentarse directamente en su casa o respetar sus deseos, como bien le había dicho Martha. "Se lo debo" pensó. Y era verdad. Se lo debía.

Si Castle no quería verla mas debería respetarlo. Por mucho que la costara. Tendría que superarlo. Al fin y al cabo, estaba superando poco a poco el asesinato de su madre, ¿porqué no iba a poder con esto?

Kate se dirigió hacia su cocina a prepararse un café. Regresó al sofá y cogió su guitarra. Era algo que la relajaba mucho: cantar. En este caso, era una de sus canciones favoritas. Una canción de amor. Una canción triste con la que en esos momentos, se sentía identificada.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love_"

Unas lágrimas cayeron por su cara mientras la voz se la quebraba al cantar y sonaban unos débiles acordes.

_"I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met: no doubt in my mind where you belong_..."

Lo que daría en ese momento por que él estuviera allí junto a ella. Por poderle perdir perdon. Por poderle decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza...Rick...Rick Castle. Su compañero. Su amigo. La única persona a la que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón.

"Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Rick" Pensó para sus adentros, abrazada aún a su guitarra. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llamado a la puerta de su apartamento hacía unos minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

_"¿Alexis?" _Dijo Kate sorprendida. Era la única persona que no esperaba encontrarse tras abrir su puerta. Bueno, en realidad había dos personas a las que no esperaba encontrarse. Su último encuentro no había sido muy afortunado y Kate estaba muy arrepentida de esa discusión que habían tenido en el hospital._ "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_"¿Puedo pasar?"_ La voz de Alexis sonaba tímida, como si sintiera que estuviera haciendo algo mal. No quería molestar.

_"Claro, claro...pasa"_ Alexis entró en su apartamento mientras Beckett cerraba la puerta. _"¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café? ¿Una ? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres...?"_

"_Kate_..." dijo Alexis sonriendo "_estoy bien, gracias. No quiero nada"_

A Beckett le tranquilizó la sonrisa de Alexis y sonrió a su vez. No venía a discutir. Venía a hacer las paces. Ambas necesitaban hacer las paces con la otra. Al fin y al cabo, las unía un vínculo muy especial. Una persona muy especial a la que ambas quería con locura.

"_Lo siento Alexis. Lo siento...yo.._." Beckett apenas había comenzado a hablar cuando Alexis se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Beckett la rodeó con sus brazos, sin decir nada. Ambas se estaban disculpando la una con la otra. A su manera. No necesitaban palabras. Las dos sentían en lo más profundo de su corazón todo lo que pasó aquel día. Y no querían volver a recordarlo.

_"No hablemos mas de ese día, ¿vale Kate? Olvidemos eso_"

_"Olvidado está_" Dijo Kate separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos. Ambas sonrieron.

Se sentaron en el sillón. Y se hizo un pequeño silencio; no fue un silencio incómodo, sino necesario para ambas.

"_¿Qué tal está_?", inquirió Beckett.

"_No está. Desde ese día no está. No sale. Apenas come. Se pasa las horas encerrado en su estudio escribiendo. Por eso vengo a verte, Kate. Tu eres la única que puede ayudarle a salir de ahí"_

_"Alexis...él...él no quiere verme. Y yo...tengo que respetar su decisión. Si no quiere verme..."_

"_Kate_" interrumpió Alexis. "_El te quiere. Hace mucho que ya no necesita ir a la comisaría para documentarse. Hace mucho que se dio cuenta de que te quería. Pero ahora cree que no podrá tenerte nunca. Y por eso se aparta de ti. Porque es la única manera de respetar tus deseos y hacese, a la larga, menos daño"_

Beckett escuchaba atenta. El silencio reinaba en el salón. Se oían el ruido de los coches en la calle. Tenía los ojos acuosos, a punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Alexis puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"_Alexis...yo...le quiero...yo..."_ y no pudo continuar, porque rompió a llorar. Alexis la abrazó y la apoyó sobre su pecho. Ahí medio tumbadas en el sillón estaban las dos.

_"Hey, Kate...lo sé. No llores_" Pero Kate no podía parar. Y Alexis decidió dejarla desahogarse un rato. Y ella lloró. Lloró por su madre. Lloró por su vida. Lloró por todo lo que le había podido decir a Castle y no le había dicho. Lloro por todas y cada una de las cosas que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza, por insignificantes que fueran. Y poco a poco se fue calmando.

"_¿Por qué os haceis esto? ¿Porqué ambos quereis estar juntos y no lo estais? ¿Qué os lo impide? ¿Por qué haceis dificil algo tan sencillo como el amor?"_

Y Kate, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Nada le impedia estar junto a Castle. Ahora sabía que él la quería, Alexis se lo había dicho. ¿Qué le separaba de él? Alexis tenía razón. Los adultos nos empeñamos en hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que son.

_"Alexis...¿me ayudarás a recuperar a tu padre?"_

_"Estaba deseando que me lo pidieras. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque tengo algo pensado para que puedas encontrarte con él..."_

Desde luego, era hija de Castle, pensó Beckett, sonriendo.

_"¿Cómo sabías que yo lo quería también?"_

_"¿Bromeas? Todos lo saben. Kate, hay que ser bastante idiota para no darse cuenta"_

_"¿Tan obvio es?"_

_"Los únicos que no os dais cuenta sois mi padre y tu"_

Kate sonrió. Alexis era una chica increible y por eso, al contrario que al resto del mundo, a ella no le extrañana que fuera hija de Castle.

_"Espero que tu padre sepa la suerte que tiene teniéndote como hija"_

Alexis sonrió." _Bueno...¿quieres conocer el plan o no?"_

"_Dispara_" Dijo Kate, quitándose los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban por la cara._ "Estoy deseando oirlo"_


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett se había imaginado un plan más retorcido. Viniendo de la hija de Castle...pero el plan consistia en poco más de convencer a su abuela de irse a los Hamptons un par de dias. Así dejaría a su padre sólo en casa.

Aunque la cosa no acababa ahí. Alexis quería que Beckett estuviera dentro de la casa cuando ellas se fueran. Sabía que su padre no le abriría la puerta si ella llamaba. Sí, sabía que se moría de ganas por verla y abrazarla. Pero por alguna estúpida razón había decidido alejarse cada vez más de ella. Y la bala había sido una excusa perfecta.

_._

Beckett entró en la casa, ayudada por Alexis, y se quedó en la habitación de invitados, en silencio, hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta. Ya está. Estaba a solas con Castle en su casa. Y én ni siquiera lo sabía.

Dios. Esto era demasiado infantil, pensó Beckett. ¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?.

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco y esperar un rato más para salir a buscarle. No habia pensado lo que iba a decir. No podía. Sabía que en cuento lo mirara a los ojos esas palabras se iban a borrar de su mente. Seguía un poco alterada. Decidió recostarse en la cama de imvitados un rato, para relajarse.

Pero se relajó demasiado y la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, habían pasado 2 horas. Era más tarde de la una de la mañana. La habitación estaba oscura. ¿Cómo se había podido dormir?. Decidió salir de allí. Saldría de la casa sin hacer ruido y nadie se enteraría de lo que había pasado. Había sido una idea ridícula.

_._

SIn hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados y salió con cuidado. De camino a la salida, vio luz en el salón. No pudo evitar mirar.

De repente, vio sangre en el suelo. Vio cristales esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación.

"¡Castle!"

Él, sentado en el suelo, encima de los cristales, se asustó. Pero había estado bebiendo y no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando. Tenía el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado. Se había rozado con los cristales del suelo. Él miso había roto el vaso, tirándolo contra el suelo.

"Kate?...estoy soñando. He bebido demasiado" dijo con la mirada perdida.

"Levanta, Rick. "

Beckett lo levantó del suelo cuidadosamente, agarrándolo por la cintura, y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Lo dejó allí sentado y revolvió toda la casa hasta que encontro unas vendas y un poco de betadine y regresó al salon para curarle la herida.

No hablaron. Ella le vendó el brazo con cautela, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Tuvo que sacarle algún trozo de cristal que se le había quedado incrustado dentro. Aunque le dolía, no se quejaba. No dejaba de mirarla. Pero estaba ausente.

Cuando ella terminó con la herida, volvió a recoger todo y a dejarlo en su sitio.

"Kate. Tengo sueño"

Beckett regresó al sofá y se recostó junto a él, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo y apoyando la cabeza de él sobre su hombro. Acarició su pelo. Era como un bebé y aunque lo que acababa de ver la había asustado, Alexis ya se lo había advertido.

"Duerme" - Le susurró al oido-

Obediente, le rodeó la cintura con su brazo derecho y en menos de un minuto, se durmió. Beckett siguió acariciándole el pelo.

"Por qué te haces esto Rick..." Susurró, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. "Porqué..."

Y así, poco a poco, ella también se fue quedando dormida.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

**Opiniones?**


	6. Chapter 6

Richard Castle despertó sobre las 12 de la mañana, solo en el sofá de su casa, tapado con una manda. Sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado la nohe anterior.

Poco a poco se intentó incorporar, aunque le dolia un poco la cabeza. Comenzaba a acordarse de algo. Estaba solo en casa Alexis y si madre e habían ido unos días, dejándole solo. Sólo.

De repente, escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la cocina. Quizás había soñado que Alexis y su madre se habían ido.

"¿Alexis?". No hubo respuesta alguna. Los ruidos de la cocina cesaron de pronto. Castle, extrañado, despertó finalmente y se puso alerta.

"¿Madre?" Nada. Igual los ruidos habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Poco probable, aunque los hechos de los últimos días estaban comenzando a afectarle. O quizás...

"¿¡ Beckett!"

"Buenos dias, Rick" dijo ella. "Tienes el desayuno en la mesa. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Beckett en su casa? ¿El desayuno sobre la mesa? Y lo más importante..¿Rick? ¿Desde cuando era Rick? Algo no cuadraba. _Oh Dios mio_, pensó. Y flashes de la noche anterior llegaron a la mente. Había bebido. Mucho. Y había soñado que Kate venía y...

Se miró el brazo. Lo tenía vendado. _Mierda. No había sido un sueño_. No sabía ni cómo había podido entrar a su casa.

Kate notó su desconcierto. Pero no dijo nada. Le dio tiempo a que se le despejara la mente.

"Kate. Vete"

Beckett se quedó helada. No esperaba eso, aunque tampoo buenas palabras. No esperaba nada. Simplemente sentarse con él a desayunar, en silencio. Quizás en otro momento ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de las cosas. Vio su brazó con las vendas que le había puesto esa misma noche. Había que cambiarlas. Se acercó a él, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

"Tengo que cambiarte la venda de este brazo. Se te va a infectar" - dijo, mientras se acercaba y le cogía el brazo, tratando de encontrar el final de la venda. Él le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le miró a los ojos.

"Vete, Kate"

"No Rick. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte." - dijo, sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada-" No me voy a ir a ninguna parte a no ser que sea eso lo que de verdad quieres. En tal caso me iré de aquí, Rick. Me iré pero para siempre y no volverás a saber nada de mi"

Dijo estas palabras en un tono firme. Pero su voz se quebró con lo último. Rezaba porque Castle no dijera que no quería volver a verla. Pero si de verdad no quería, si se lo decía ahí, cara a cara, estaba dispuesta alejarse de él. No quería seguir haciéndole daño. No podía seguir haciéndole daño. Pero tampoco podía verle así.

Por su parte, Rick se debatía entre decirla que se fuera y no hacerlo. Había estado mucho tiempo intentando separarse de ella. Desde ese día. Desde el dia del disparo. Ese disparo que, por suerte, no le dio a ella sino a él. Realmente, había conseguido muchos progresos. Ya no pensaba tanto en Kate. Quizás algun dia consiguiera olvidarla y todo quedaría como una anécdota más en su vida. Pero sentía que no iba a ser así. Ahora que la tenía ahí...ahora...sabía que no iba a poder. Dios. No sabía que decir.

Kate sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy duras y que él seguia confuso. No debía haberselo dicho así. Se arrepintió. Pero aún podía arreglarlo.

Decidio no presionar y darle tiempo. Él se lo había dado a ella. Un año, nada menos. Le debía eso y más.

"Rick" dijo ella, acariciándole el brazo malherido con su mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Vamos a desayunar"

Y él, sin decir nada, la siguió hasta la cocina. Aún no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero, extrañamente, ambos se sentían mejor que nunca, simplemente estando uno en frente del otro. Desayunando pancakes en silencio. Simplemente eso.

"Kate" dijo él, cuando vio que estaba más relajado. "No quiero. No quiero que te vayas"

Ella sonrió. Él hizo lo propio.

No volvieron a hablar durante el desayuno, pero no hacía falta. Sus sonrisas habían dicho más que cualquier otra cosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras desayunar, se sentaron en el sillón. Kate volvió a por betadine y vendas para volverle a curar la herida de su brazo. Se había infectado un poco, pero nada grave. Nada que no se pudiera curar allí mismo.

Kate prefería no pensar. Estaban en silencio y con ese silencio, habían aceptado mutuamente la compañía del otro. Nada más. Sólo eso. De momento la parecía suficiente. Sabía que Castle estaba echo un lio y en parte había sido por su culpa. En gran parte. En su mayor parte. Lo quería. Dios, cómo lo quería. Y para darse cuenta había tenido que esperar a que estuviera a punto de morirse. A que dejara de hablar con ella. _No es el momento para sentires culpable, Kate. Te necesita._

Cuidadosamente, fue quitándole la venda del brazo. Tenía las manos frias, lo que provocó un escalofrío en Castle, quien sonrió y a ella le hizo gracia.

"Lo siento" dijo medio sonriendo.

"Está bien" dijo mirándola a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan preciosa? Apartó la vista rapidamente. No sabía porqué se sentía tan mal con él mismo. La había oido decirle que le quería el día en que recibió el disparo. Pero sentía que no era verdad. Que solo era producto de los nervios del momento. Aún así, eso no tenía nada que ver con el espectáculo de esa noche. El alcohol. La herida en el brazo. Debía dejar de comportarse así o iba a acabar mal. Mal de verdad.

Había acabado de vendarle la herida. Seguian en silencio. Esta vez fue él quien lo rompió.

"Duele"

Y Kate supo enseguida que no se refería sólo al brazo. Él había dado el primer paso. Le tocaba a ella continuar la conversación y no sabía muy bien cómo.

"Lo sé. Duele. Y no sólo a ti."

Mierda. Otra vez estaba diciendo unas palabras muy bruscas. Cómo cuando le dijo que si quería que se fuera, se iría para siempre. _NO, NO Kate. Lo estás haciendo mal._

Rick se quedó desconcertado con esas palabras. Definitivamente, Kate no le quería. Notaba como se iba llenando de ira. Se levantó, enfadado. No estaba enfadado porque no lo quisiera. Sino porque después de haber estado tanto tiempo eparado de ella, de haberse acostumbrado un poco más a estarlo...ella había vuelvo. había vuelvo a fastidiarlo todo otra vez. Ahora tendría que volver a empezar desde el principio.

"Beckett. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a reirte de mi? ¿A eso es a lo que vienes? ¿A hacerme esto más dificil? Porque si es así te fleicito. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Beckett."

Notaba como cada vez se enfadaba más y más. La miró. Ella le miraba, sin decir nada. Muy enfadado, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, entró y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Cogió la lámpara sbre su mesita y l tiró al suelo. Respiró rápida y entrecortadamente.

Necesitaba controlar esa ira. Lo necesitaba ya. Pero no sabía como.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las manos sobre la cara. A punto de llorar.

Se levantó un poco la camiseta para ver su costado. Allí estaba la cicatriz de la bala. La tocó mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba..."Rick…mírame…¿vale? Quédate conmigo Rick. Perdóname. Perdóname Rick." Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su cara. " _Rick…te quiero Rick. Te quiero. No lo olvides"_

Había recordado tantas veces ese momento que aún le parecía que había sido ayer. A quién quería engañar. Estaba totalmente asustado. Se tumbó el su cama y cuando despertó, Kate estaba sentada a su lado, mirando. No entendía nada. ¿Le quería? ¿No le quería? SI era así, ¿porqué estaba allí después d etodo lo que le había dicho?

Después de cómo se había puesto, de cómo se había enfadado, había dado por hecho que ella se había ido a casa.

"La comida ya está lista" dijo con un tono de lo más normal. "Y tengo hambre"

Rick se incorporó. Se le cayeron unas lágrimas. Y no pudo evitarlo. La abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba sobre su hombro. Las manos de Kate, en su cuello, lo acariciaban dulcemente. Y así estuvieron un buen rato. Cuando él se calmó, se separó de ella.

"Necesito hablar sobre esto, Kate. No puedo seguir así"

Perdón, no quiero que me mateis por dejarlo así. No os agobieis. Acabará bien. Muchas gracias por todos los RW y los favoritos que me haceis. Y pensar que está historia iba a ser un OneShot... ;).


	8. Chapter 8

Ella le cogió las manos y le miró a los ojos. Rick supo que quería decir que lo iba a escuchar. Que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y, sintiendo el calor de sus manos, comenzó a hablar:

"Kate…" vaciló un momento. Tuvo que volver a coger aire. "Kate…hace ya más de tres años que nos conocemos. Y han sido tres años maravillosos para mí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Me has cambiado. Me has cambiado completamente. Sé que gracias a ti, soy mejor persona. Y veo las cosas de otra manera…y…"

Volvió a respirar. Esto era muy difícil. Pero ya había empezado y estaba decidido a terminar con ello. Para bien o para mal.

"Estoy enamorado de ti, Kate. No sé si te has dado cuenta o no. Pero lo estoy. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Daría mi vida por ti. Y el hecho de que tu no sientas lo mismo por mí me hace daño. Me hace mucho daño. Y la única manera de que duela menos es alejándome de ti. Y me alejaré. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a alejarme. Entiendo que no me quieras, que no quieras tener una relación conmigo. Pero, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil Kate."

Cuando acabó, Kate ya no le miraba a los ojos. Estaba cabizbaja. Emocionada. había intentado mantenerse fuerte, pero no pudo. No sabía todo el daño que le había hecho a Castle hasta que no oyó esa confesión.

Castle interpretó este gesto como que ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

"Kate…no te preocupes. Ya está. Saldré de esta. Las palabras que me dijiste cuando te…cuando me dispararon entiendo que sólo las dijeras por la presión del momento. Pero no me debes nada, Kate. No hubiera hecho falta que me dijeras nada de eso. Aunque me odiaras, volvería a recibir una bala en tu lugar. Pero por favor, Kate, dime que no me lo vas a poner más difícil."

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Un pequeño rato, hasta que Kate, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos directamente. Esos preciosos y perfectos ojos azules de los que caían dos lágrimas.

Se fue acercando a él lentamente. Muy lentamente. Su mano derecha alcanzó su mejilla y con su pulgar despejó las lágrimas de su cara. Y así, poco a poco, sus labios rozaron con los de él. Y lo besó. Fue un beso ni muy corto ni muy largo. Un beso dulce. Un beso desde el corazón.

Lentamente, tal y como se había acercado, se separó de él, dejando la mano aún sobre su mejilla.

"Rick...lo siento." dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro. "Y lo siento. No sé si estoy lista para tener una relación contigo ya. Hasta ahora no lo he estado. Sólo sé que te necesito a mi lado. Que no quiero seguir haciéndote este daño." Seguía susurrando. Como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara. Como si fuera el mayor secreto que había guardado en su vida. Quizás lo era. "Sólo sé que, cuando vi como tu vida se escapaba entre mis brazos sabía que no podía perderte y que tenía que decirte todo lo que sentía. Yo también estoy hecha un lio, Rick. Pero te quiero. Por favor…no me pidas que me vaya. Por favor…" dijo esto último con la voz rota, quebrada, a punto de llorar, aunque aparentemente resistía, mirándole a los ojos.

Rick le dio un abrazo. "Jamás, Kate. Jamás te pediré que te vayas si lo que quieres es quedarte conmigo. Pero hagas esto porque crees que me debes nada. Porque sería…"

"Shhh. Rick." Se separó de él, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios. "No lo has entendido."

Y esta vez, más decididamente, le dio un beso. Un beso apasionado. "Te quiero, Rick."

Y siguió besándolo mientras él, esta vez si, le correspondía.

Ya sólo falta el capítulo final. Probablemente mañana ya esté subido. Espero que os esté gustando.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kate...yo...yo..."

"¿Me quieres Rick?"

"Claro que te quiero, Kate. Te amo. Pero yo pensaba que...que tu..."

Kate le dio otro beso. "¿Todavía tienes dudas de si te quiero o no?" Sabía que aún estaba confundido. "Rick" dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo. "Dime que quieres y haré todo lo posible.

"Te quiero a ti Kate. Quiero que me quieras. Quiero despertarme cada mañana a tu lado. Quiero que me abraces. Quiero que me beses. Quiero que seas feliz. Que seamos los dos felices"

"¿Y qué nos impide serlo? dijo ella suavemente, mientras le cariciaba la mejilla.

Castle sonrió mientras la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Le quería. La quería. No había más que decir.

"Creo que ya, nada. " dijo, mientras la besaba con ganas. Ella le mordió el labio inferior sin querer. Sí, sin querer. La pasión la desbordaba. Tenía tantas ganas de Castle...

Dejándose llevar, metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa que Rick llevaba. Acarició suavemente piel con sus frias manos, cuando de repente, Castle, la apartó de él bruscamente.

"Rick...perdona...voy muy rápido quizás. Yo sólo...lo siento." No sabía muy bien que había hecho mal. Quizás había ido demasiado deprisa. Rick miraba hacia el suelo mientras se acariciaba un costado de su espalda, tapado otra vez con su camisa.

Y Kate comprendió, ahora sí, porqué él lo había apartado. Era la cizatriz. La cicatriz del disparo en el funeral de Montgomery. La cicatriz del día en que la salvó la vida.

"Rick..." dijo mientras se acercaba a él

"Kate...yo..." balbuceó, aún cabizbajo.

Ella se acercó a él hasta que sus frentes estuvieron apoyadas la una sobre la otra. Le besó suavemente y, poco a poco, le empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa. A Rick le entró un escalofrío.

Cuando la camisa estuvo desabrochada, se la quitó con cuidado, acariciándole la espalda y besándole los hombros. Dejó la camisa sobre la cama y puso a Rick de pies. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su cicatriz, acaraiciándola suavemente. En ese momento, Rick la miró a los ojos.

"Te amo Rick. Con cicatriz o sin ella" Kate se movió para besar su cicatriz con dulzura. "Sé que duele, pero te prometo que haré lo posible para que cada dia te duela menos."

Rick la cogió por el cuello y la besó. "Gracias" susurró en su oido.

"Siempre" correspondió Beckett.

Estuvieron un raato besándosa. Las manos de ella sobre su cintura desnuda. Su cuerpo sobre su torso. Lo necesitaba tanto...pero Kate sabía que ese día no debían llegar a más. Rick era el amor de su vida. No. No necesitaban _hacerlo _ahora. Él aún no estaba cómodo. Y ella le había hecho una promesa que no iba a incumplir por nada del mundo.

"Rick.." le dijo, cogiendo la camisa que estaba sobre la cama. "Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre" dijo sonriendo. Rick sonrió también. Se puso la camisa y ella le ayudó a abrocharse otra vez los botones. Cuando estuvo listo, la rodeó los hombros con su brazo y ella lo agarró de la cintura a él. Se miraron el uno al otro.

"Te quiero" dijeron ambos a la vez, lo que provocó su risa.

Y mientras se miraban a los ojos, supieron que ese "te quiero" era totalmente real, dicho desde el corazón. Y comprendieron que pasara lo que pasara, jamás volverían a separarse y que su amor resistiría. _Siempre_.

_En un principio, aquí se acaba la historia. Quizás algún día me apetezca continuarle un poco más...no lo sé. de momento así se queda. Espero que os haya gustado Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos. Quizás escriba alguna otra historia pronto. Que veo demasiados fics en inglés comparados con los que hay en español. ;)_

See you soon.

C.


End file.
